Buddies
by DitzyBulgarianBrony-Koopanovic
Summary: Gumball, Darwin and Anais befriend a new kid who just moved into Elmore and joined Elmore Junior High, but how will they get along with him? Features Kevanovic, my OC. Story is now complete! Can someone give me some reviews or rates?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Hey guys, just wanted to say hi. I'm Koopanovic, a Serb, and I'm NOT racist. Anyway, I'm warming up to FanFiction, thanks to my two other buddies, Zackovic and KoopaKevic. So, this is my first story, so I'll do my best, but if I'm a little off, I might as well apologize in advance. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Best Buddies**

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

Gumball's head was already drooping, and the class hadn't even started yet. Miss Simian's class really didn't have anything to look forward too, so Gumball harldy ever focused. He gazed outside the window, where some birds chirped cheerfully outside in the perfect weather.  
"It should be against the law to have school on such a perfect day." He said, planting his face on the table. His adopted brother/ pet fish, Darwin, was sitting (standing?) in the table next to him.  
"What the matter, Gumball?" Darwin said, slightly concerned for his brother.  
Gumball lifted his head up to look at his brother, his face still expressing boredom. "Do you ever feel like you're wasting time just sitting here while a perfect day passes by outside?" He groaned.  
Darwin shrugged as best as he could. Gumball just sighed and rolled his eyes, slumping over his table. Miss Simian, the 750000 year old baboon that taught the class without much care or sympathy for the students, walked inside the class but left the door open. All of the students that were involved in other conversations quieted down and faced the teacher.  
"Okay everyone, quiet down." Miss Simian ordered. "Before I begin the lesson, I'd like to tell you all that a new student is joining Elmore Junior High today, so make him feel welcome." Miss Simian then muttered:"Because I certainly don't feel like it."  
Everyone turned to face the open class door. A student carefully walked into class. He was a medium-height human, about 13, in 2D animation, with ruffled black hair, black T-Shirt, blue jacket, jeans with bleached knees, yellow-and-red hightop shoes and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He had striking blue eyes and a watch on his left arm, and a face that seemed a mix of friendliness, hostility and mischeif. He smiled at the class and waved his hands.  
"Hi, I'm Kevanovic." He said.  
"Take a seat." Miss Simian said.  
Kevanovic looked for a seat, and found one next to Gumball. He sat down at the table seat at dropped his backpack at his feet. Miss Simian got up and started the day's lesson, something boring, because that's just school.  
"Hey." He winked at Gumball. "Nice meeting you. What's your name?"  
"Uh, my name is Gumball. Gumball Watterson." Gumball replied a little startled by the new kid's personality. "You local?" Kevanovic asked.  
"Yeah." Gumball said. "You?"  
"Foreign." Kevanovic said, his gaze drifting. "I'm from Serbia, off in Europe."  
"Oh." Gumball said, remembering the time he had worn his mom's wedding dress to school and said he was from Europe. He was glad now that Kevanovic wasn't there. Kevanovic pulled out his notebook and started writing whatever was on the board, hmming tunelessly while he jotted down notes. Gumball sighed and decided to get on with the lesson, knowing that evrything would probably leave his mind before the end of class.

After the first classes, while Gumball was switching out his books in the locker before heading off for lunch, he was surprised to see Kevanovic walk up to him. He opened one of the top lockers and put his own bag inside.  
"Hey there." He smirked. "Looks like we're locker buddies."  
"Uh, I guess so." Gumball said. He closed his locker and walked off. Kevanovic followed him.  
"What are you doing?" Gumball asked, looking behind him.  
"Following you." Kevanovic smiled. "Hey, I don't know my way around yet, so I might as well follow you, seeing as you're a pretty cool kid."  
Gumball couldn't resist a smile. "Yeah, I am cool." "Alright dude, don't stretch it." Kevanovic said it as he followed Gumball down the hallway, chatting about each other, glad to make a friend.

Gumball and Kevanovic joined Darwin and Gumball's little sister, Anais, at the cafeteria, tray's loaded with the day's lunch, whatever it was supposed to be.  
"Who are you?" Darwin asked Kevanovic with a smile.  
"Kevanovic, pleasure to meet you." Kevanovic smiled, shaking Darwin's fin. His face seemed to give away a happy radiance, but there still looked like was something underneath that happy expression.  
"You look a little young." Kevanovic said to Anais. "She's a genius." Gumball said. "Genius as in..." He snorted, trying to hold back a joke. He was about to say it, but when he saw Anais's face, he decided against it. He just went to eating his lunch in quiet. Kevanovic pulled out an MP3 player out of his jacket pocket, hooked his headset to his ears and starting humming to whatever song he was playing.  
"Dude, I'm not sure wearing headsets in school is a good idea." Gumball whispered.  
"It's actually against the rules." Anais noted.  
Kevanovic shrugged. "Who cares?" He said, revealing he wasn't just a goody-goody kid, but something a little closer to a rebel.  
A shadow suddenly loomed over the table, making everyone put down their food.  
"Well, well, well. Look who just joined the bait today." A voice mocked from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: A Quick Confrontation

**Chapter 2: A Quick Confrontation**

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Kevanovic all looked up at the looming shadow that spread across the table. A massive dinosaur towered over them. At her side was a weird bull-ox-troll crossover (This'll spoil the character's intro, but how do you describe Jamie?). The rest of the cafeteria was silent.  
Kevanovic pulled of his headset. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.  
The dinosaur narrowed it's gaze at him. "Yeah, give me your lunch." It growled.  
Gumball gulped, but Kevanovic kept calm and stood his ground. "Why should I?"  
"Dude, it's the school bully, Tina Rex." Gumball whispered nervously.  
"It's a she?" Kevanovic said out loud. "Yikes, the voice sounded so masculine."  
Tina scowled down at Kevanovic, eyes narrowed. "Watch it, smart guy." She threatened. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you can act all clever."  
Kevanovic shrugged. "Jamie, what do you think?" Tina asked.  
That weird kid I can't describe, Jamie, stepped forward. He smirked with an evil grin. "I don't know, but he did say he was Serbian." He said.  
Kevanovic dropped his smile. "Yes I am, you have a problem with it?" He asked, voice becoming slightly angry.  
"Well, I thought Serbians were racist." Jamie taunted.  
Kevanovic's face turned into a glare that would've melted gold. "Shut up, you..." He pointed fiercely at Jamie, growling. "You...thing. You don't even know me."  
Jamie only raised his eyebrow. "You look pretty racist to me."  
"Hahahahaha! Racist!" An annoying laughter came from further down the cafeteria. It came from a talking banana, Banana Joe. Soon lots of other sounds of laughter had rose into the air.  
Kevanovic pushed Jamie aside and walked right in front of Joe. He raised his foot up and glared at Joe with fierce intensity.  
"Listen, banana," He snarled. "My shoes don't need to be more yellow than they already are. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Joe wisely shut up as Kevanovic pulled back his foot. Everyone else also seemed to take the hint. He turned and walked back to Jamie, his eyes still gleaming with anger. "And as for you, I suggest you think before you say things like that next time." He said through gritted teeth. He then turned upwards to face Tina, then picked up his lunch tray and held in front of him. "Here, if you want it, you can have it." He said, his voice now becoming sad as well as angry. "Racist comments always kill my appetite."  
Tina seemed rather stunned by Kevanovic's display, but she took the tray anyway and reverted back to her bully face, then walked away, shaking the floor with every step she took. The crowd dispersed as well, everyone going back to their lunches Kevanovic slumped down on the table's bench and pulled his headset back over his head, closing his eyes, still frowning.  
"Dude, that was quite brave." Gumball said.  
"Yeah," Darwin agreed. "I don't think any of us would have been that brave."  
Kevanovic wasn't listening, but his face relaxed as the next song started to play through his MP3 player.  
"Guys, just forget this ever happened." He muttered. " And don't comment anything even _remotely_ racist while around me." He coughed. "It's just too upsetting."  
Gumball was about to ask why, but he could see the hurt and anger in his new friend's expression, and quickly shrugged off the question. It wasn't any of his business anyway. He quietly went back to eating. Today was Pizza Day, and the slice on his place looked appetizing. He felt a little bad that Kevanovic had to miss out on the lunch.

The moment Gumball had finished eating, the school bell rang, telling the students to get back to class for the last two subjects. Kevanovic removed his headset and tucked it into his pocket. Anais quickly got off and walked away.  
"See you after school, Gumball." She waved as she walked away.  
Gumball and Darwin slipped off their seats as well, heading back to class.  
"Come on, dude." Darwin called to Kevanovic, who was also getting up. "It's the last classes."  
Kevanovic sighed, still upset over what had happened earlier. "Sure, let's get going."

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Sorry if my English and writing is a little off, but I'm Serbian and English is my third language.**

**Also, most chapters won't be this short, but I was strapped for ideas for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Afterschool

_**Hello FFN, it's Koopertsen of Denmark here. I'm not important, but the reason I am is. (It's on Koopanovic's file). Anyways, I'm taking over the profile temporarily until Koopanovic can recover.**_

_**This is the last bit of original text written by him, so it is incredibly short.**_

**Chapter 3: Afterschool**

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and some other classmates sat on the steps in front of school, waiting for the bus to bring them home. The school day had finished, and everyone sat in groups, talking about their day at school and their hobbies and other stuff.  
Gumball hadn't seen Kevanovic since they had left the cafeteria, and had started to worry slightly about him. He was new, it was his first day, and he'd already been picked on. That was probably the worst feeling you could have given someone.  
Gumball's thoughts were interrupted when a shadow flew over his head. A figure jumped over him riding a skateboard, did two full spins, then promptly fell off the board and hit the ground. The figure was none other than Kevanovic, who wore a stupidly huge grin on his face as he picked himself and his skateboard off the ground.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Gumball asked.  
"Hey, I've had worse." Kevanovic laughed. "You should have seen the time I fell through my house's roof in Belgrade. Now that hurt."  
Gumball and Darwin looked puzzled.  
Kevanovic grinned. "It's a long story."  
kevanovic sat down at the bottom of the steps right next to Gumball and put his headset over his head, soon tapping to the beat of the song he was listening to.  
"So, you're not upset over the incident in the cafeteria, right?" Darwin asked.  
Kevanovic sighed. "Well, I had. But now you've reminded me."  
"Sorry." Darwin smiled nervously.  
Kevanovic only smiled, then slapped his hand with Darwin's fin. "Hey, no worries. It's cool now. Besides, I don't live in the past."  
Darwin laughed. "You're a pretty cool guy."  
"Thanks." Kevanovic said. "Now tell me something I don't know."  
Everyone burst out laughing.

_**Please pass on a review, follow or favorite, or PM any condolences to the profile. This isn't for me, it's for Koopanovic. Your support, no matter how small, could still make a difference to him.**_

_**-Koopertsen**_


	4. Chapter 4: Gaming Pals

_**Koopertsen is back again, this time with a chapter. It's a little awkward for me to write down a story that isn't my own, but I promised Koopanovic that I wouldn't let him down. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4: Gaming Pals**

It hadn't been long before the school bus eventually dropped Gumball, Darwin and Anais off at their house, the simple, two-story blue house that was the Watterson's residence.  
Gumball waved goodbye to Kevanovic as the bus drove away with a smile on his face. He was glad to have welcomed Kevanovic to school and became friends with him. He held Darwin's fin for a moment.  
"You know what this means, Darwin?" He asked his brother.  
"What?" Darwin asked.  
Gumball wrapped his left arm around Darwin and let the other arm point to the sky. "This is the start of a great friendship." He said happily.  
"Oh." Darwin breathed, happy as well.

Half an hour later, when Gumball and Darwin had finished up their math homework with help from Anais, they sat down on the couch in the living room. Their father, Richard, was fast asleep on the couch, snoring a lot quieter than usual. Gumball picked up a video game controller and turned on the TV and his video game console. "Okay buddy," He said to Darwin. "Ready to go online? We're going to have that online race with our friends."  
"Woohoo!" Darwin cheered, raising his fins in the air. He and Gumball took their controllers and started the game, navigating the game menu and selecting Online Multiplayer mode. A message flashed on screen: Race starting in 10 seconds.  
Gumball and Darwin were excited and focused. As their racing cars lined up on the grid, they saw the cars of all their other friends. Juke, Tobias, Banana Joe, Carrie, Leslie, Jamie, Clayton and their other classmates lined up on the starting line.  
On screen, the lights went out and the race was on. Gumball remained focused throughout the race, and built up a lead over his friends. Darwin, on the other hand, quickly got into a battle with his other friends as he constantly swapped positions.  
After 10 minutes of intense racing, Gumball was about to cross the line and win, when a white racer flew right past him and took the finish first instead.  
Gumball's jaw dropped in shock. He had been beaten into second out of nowhere by someone he didn't even know. Darwin soon crossed the finish as well, finishing fourth.  
"Good race, Gumball!" He congratulated.  
"Thanks, but you did see that guy who blew past me right?" Gumball asked.  
"Uh-huh." Darwin nodded.  
The results of the top 5 came up on screen:

**1. Triple_Eagle_Vozac_808 2. Gumball Watterson 3. Tobias 4. Darwin Watterson 5. Clayton**

"Who's Triple Eagle Vozac eight-zero-eight?" Darwin asked.  
"I have no idea." Gumball answered. A message flashed on screen: Triple_Eagle_Vozac_808 would like to be your friend. Gumball hesitated. His mom wouldn't be happy if he started befriending strangers. Bt he decided to accept, just this once.  
A face appeared on-screen, opening a video chat message. The face on the other side was none other than Kevanovic, who was grinning mischievously into the camera.  
"Hey guys!" He greeted. "If you can't reply to this message, I might as well tell you that Vozac is Serbian for Driver. See you guys tomorrow, and keep racing!" The message cut off.  
Gumball smiled. "Oh, Kevanovic."

**End of Chapter 4.**

_**Did the best I could to make this chapter as close to the story as possible. I hope it was good enough.**_  
_**-Koopertsen.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meal Discussion

**Chapter 5: Meal Discussions**

Later that evening, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were busy setting the table for dinner. Gumball was laying the dishes on the table, but realized he was missing one plate. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed one more, but on his way back he tripped and the plate went flying out of his hand.  
"Aah!" He shouted as he stumbled. The plate went flying on course to his dad, who was still asleep on the couch. The plate went straight into his flabby, overgrown stomach. Gumball breathed a sigh of relief. The plate then shot out of his dad's stomach and went whizzing at full speed through the air, bouncing off a few walls and pieces of furniture before landing gently on the table. Gumball breathed a much larger sigh of relief.  
"Dude, you seriously need to be more careful." Darwin said from across the table.  
"Yeah, I should." Gumball said, embarrassed.  
The front door clicked and opened. Gumball's mother, Nicole Watterson, walked inside and shut the door.  
"Hey kide," She said. "Sorry for being late again." She held up two bags with a smile. "But I did get us some dinner.  
"Yay! Pizza!" Gumball and Darwin cheered. Richard stirred from the couch and sniffed the air, still asleep.  
"Pizza?" He said dreamily.  
"Yeah dad, come and eat!" Gumball called.  
Lightning fast, Richard was seated at the table, eagerly awaitng the pizzas. Soon, everyone was biting through delicious pepperoni pizzas, munching contently.  
Gumball sighed happily. "This stuff is so good." He said, his eyes shaped like stars.  
"I know!" Darwin agreed. "It's almost like pizza that fell from the sky!"  
"It's just a little treat for us all." Nicole said, also enjoying the pizza.

After the meal, Gumball and everyone else was sitting quietly at the table, relaxing calmly.  
"So, Gumball and Darwin, how was school today?" Nicole asked.  
"It was awesome!" Darwin fist pumped.  
"Yeah, there's this new kid in class." Gumball said happily.  
"His name's Kevanovic." Anais added.  
"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Gumball added.  
Nicole smiled, glad that Gumball and Darwin had found a new friend. "Where's he from?"  
"From Serbia." Anais answered. "Oh." Nicole said, scratching her chin. "Isn't that the country that..."  
"That makes different types of awesome hamburgers?" Richard said. "It was on the Food Network last week as a feature." He laughed slightly in the memory, licking his lips. "It sure looked delicious."  
"No, I meant that country that was involved in a lot of wars." Nicole said. "They're still pretty mean to other people and think they're superior, especially to their Bosnian neighbours."  
Gumball thought back to Jamie's comment to Kevanovic in the lunch room. No wonder Kevanovic had gotten so angry when Jamie had called his and his country racist.  
"Well, Kevanovic is the exact opposite of that." Gumball assured. "He's just been this really cool, happy guy who's always welcoming to new friends."  
Nicole sighed. "Well, if that's the case, I'm glad you've all made a new friend."  
"So are we." Darwin said.

**End of chapter 5.**

_**-Koopertsen here again. Just to inform you guys, Koopanovic will probably be back after the next chapter or so. I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story or writing very long chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Pranks Planned

**Chapter 6: A Few Pranks Planned.**

The next day, while the school bell rang and Gumball was picking his books from his locker, Kevanovic came skidding to a halt on his skateboard, his mischievous grin and black, white and blue headset still as prominent as ever.  
"Morning." He said.  
"Hey." Gumball replied with a smile.  
Kevanovic stuffed his skateboard and bag into his own locker and pulled out his own books.  
"I hear some guys are going to be pulling pranks today." He said.  
"Really?" Gumball asked.  
"Yeah, Tobias and Banana Joe are going to make a few pranks today." Kevanovic replied, driving his fingers through his messy hair.  
As if on cue, Rachel stormed by, grinding her teeth, her rainbow colored hair streaked with black paint.  
"TOBIAS!" She shouted.  
Kevanovic barely held back from bursting into a case of giggles. "See what I mean?" He said.  
"Yeah." Gumball laughed. "Though I think I could pull off some better ones. Once, me and Darwin went on a prank war with our dad."  
"And how did that turn out?"  
"Uh, well, we demolished the house, nearly had a block of solid concrete dropped on our heads," Gumballl started counting his fingers on all the various incidents. "got our dad tranquilized, cast him out to sea on a water bed, got him to dance in his underwear on the roof and then got a massive telling off by our mom."  
Kevanovic whistled, then his face brightened up with the face of someone who had some crazy idea planned. "I've got some awesome ideas." He whispered to Gumball.  
"Why are you whispering?" Gumball asked.  
"Just go with it." Kevanovic told him. "Back in Belgrade, and even Partizan by the time I had to leave, I was well known as a prank master. During today, you'll see why."  
With that said, Kevanovic strolled away, whistling to whatever tune was playing through his headset.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Kevanovic were in Math class later that day, tying to solve some problems that were written on the board. The day shone brightly outside, making it impossible for Gumball to study. In his head, it should have been against the law to waste a beautiful day at school, listening to some Baboon drone on about chemical reactions.  
"Gumball," Darwin whispered as if reading his mind. "we're in math class." Gumball only groaned. Next to him, Kevanovic suddenly raised his hand.  
"Excuse me, Miss Simian?" He asked, can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"  
"Make it quick." Miss Simian replied.  
Kevanovic dashed outside. When he came back, he had a massive grin on his face and winked at Gumball.  
"What's with the smile?" Miss Simian barked. "You look like Gumball when he's planning something."  
Kevanovic raised his arms defensively. "Sorry, I didn't know it was against the school rules to show relief after using the toilet."  
Everyone in the class burst into laughter. Kevanovic took his seat while Miss Simian stewed in her chair.  
"Dude, that was hilarious." Gumball chuckled. "But seriously, what are you planning?"  
Kevanovic didn't look up from his notebook, but he winked. "Oh, you'll see." He said.  
Just before the end of class, an announcement came over the school intercom. The voice of Principal Brown spoke: _"Dear students and teachers, please be aware that the main hallways are temporarily off limits."_ His voice then dropped into a mutter. _"because someone added too much wax to the floor."_  
Rocky, the school janitor, suddenly crashed into the classroom door, face first.  
"Ouch!" He cried.  
Kevanovic tilted his head back. "That's just one of the things I did." He whispered to Gumball.  
_"Also be aware that the drinking fountain near class 6B has malfunctioned, and will now spray water at anyone who presses it's buttons."_ The intercom spoke again.  
"And one more thing." Kevanovic whispered, beaming.  
_"And lastly, Mr Small will not be able to host his Karate class afterschool, due to a terrible case of indigestion. Apparently the mayonnaise in his sandwich had been replaced with laundry detergent."_  
The entire class burst out laughing again. Kevanovic shook his head, a huge smile on his face.  
"Told you, Gumball. I'm a master pranker." Kevanovic said.  
Gumball smiled in agreement. Kevanovic was certainly one of a kind.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: More Pranks!

**Chapter 7: More pranks!**

Gumball happily munched on a slice of pizza in the cafeteria. Lunch time was definitely the best part about Elmore Junior High, at least to him. The lunches were always tasty.  
Darwin and Anais sat next to him. Kevanovic was nowhere in sight. "Maybe he's starting making pranks with Joe and Tobias." Darwin suggested.  
"After yesterday, when Joe laughed at Jamie calling Kevanovic racist?" Gumball said. "I don't think he's let that slide yet. Maybe he's pulling pranks against them."  
"Aah! Where's my headband?!" Tobias shouted in panic, drawing stares from a few other people. Gumball thought it was quite funny for the scrawny rainbow cloud to be without his signature headband.  
That's when Kevanovic walked in, whistling innocently. He had Tobais' headband behind his back. He tapped Tobais' head. "I believe you left this in the locker room." He said formally.  
Tobias sighed with relief and gratefully took back his headband. "Oh thanks, man. I thought I'd lost this thing." He pulled his headband back over his head, then walked off to his other friends. Kevanovic took a chair next to Gumball.  
"Did you really just find it?" Gumball asked, a sneaking suspicion building up inside of him.  
Kevanovic grinned. "Maybe." He stole off a piece of Darwin's pizza. "Actually, he left it hanging on the towel rack while he was taking a shower." He popped the bit of pizza in his mouth. "So I decided to play a little trick."  
"Oh." Gumball said.  
Kevanovic slid his headset over head and laid back on the table's bench, tapping his feet to whatever song was playing. Gumball noted his headset was wireless, not connected to any MP3 player.  
"How does your headset work?" Gumball asked.  
"What did you say?" Kevanovic asked absently. "Wait, what did I say?"  
Darwin suppressed a laugh. Anais and Gumball rolled their eyes with a smirk.  
Kevanovic removed his headset and pulled out a memory card from the left side.  
"The MP3 player is built into the headset." Kevanovic explained. He got up and slid his headset back on. "Now I'm going to look for more people to prank. See you guys later." He waved.

Later that day, Gumball and Kevanovic were standing in the hallway at the day's second break. Darwin came running up, a big smile on his face.  
"Hey guys! Someone just released a squirrel in the Computer Lab!" He said.  
Kevanovic shrugged, without his usual smile. "Yeah, that was me." He said.  
"Really? That's kind of gentle for someone who someone who calls himself a prank master." Gumball said.  
"Relax men, that was just part one." Kevanovic informed.  
A rumbling shook the hallway, then a brown, full-sized moose trampled down the hallway, screaming. Gumball and Darwin's eyes went small and they gulped simultaneously. "Uh, I'm guessing that was part two?" Gumball asked nervously.  
Kevanovic laughed. "Yep."

Fast forward to the end of the day (Can't think of anything T_T), Gumball, Darwin and Anais were sitting at the front steps of school, when Kevanovic grinded down the stair's side railing on his skateboard, then actually landed on his feet.  
"How long have you been skateboarding?" Gumball asked.  
Kevanovic shrugged. "I think I was around eight when I started." He picked up board and hung t on his shoulder. "You guys have any plans for the weekend? It's Friday, and I live on my own in student hostel."  
Gumball shook his head. "Nope, not a thing."  
"Gumball, it's club day tomorrow." Anais reminded him.  
Gumball groaned. "Man, I hate clubs."  
Kevanovic raised his eyebrow. "How come?"  
"Let's just say there was a lot of run-ins between Gumball and a few of the school nerds." Darwin said.  
"Yikes, I thought I did crazy things." Kevanovic muttered. That's when Anton, the piece of Toast, stormed by in a miniature fashion, ketchup and other condiments strewn across his back.  
"Like that." Kevanovic said, pointing at Anton. "I once had to cover my friend in relish so he could go to some weird picnic party."

**End of C7. Picnic Party, anyone? No relish needed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Punk Guitarist

**Chapter 8: Punk Guitarist**

There was very little that irritated Gumball more than having to go to school on a Saturday. Yet, that's exactly what he was doing.  
"Man, I really don't like Club Day."He muttered as he stared out the window of his car.  
He passed by someone walking down the street towards school, and it took Gumball a moment to register that it was Kevanovic on his skateboard. He just looked so...different.

The Watterson family parked their car in front of the school. Instantly, Richard burst out the passenger door, a purple blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape, singing some sort of anthem. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Nicole all got out as well.  
"Okay kids, we'll meet back at noon and get some lunch." Nicole said.  
"Yay!" Darwin cheered.  
Nicole, Darwin and Anais set off to their own clubs, leaving Gumball alone.  
"Where should I go?" Gumball asked.  
"Wanna follow me?" Kevanovic's voice asked from behind him.  
Gumball faced Kevanovic and then backed up in surprise. Kevanovic was wearing a black T-shirt, tattered black jeans, his usual hightop shoes, his black hair greased back in waves and a white Fender 'Fat Strat' Deluxe American guitar with a red pickguard and white neck slung over his shoulder.  
"Surprised?" Kevanovic smirked.  
"Uh, yeah." Gumball replied unsteadily. "You look, well, punk-ish."  
Kevanovic grinned. "Glad you noticed."  
"So, you can play the guitar?" Gumball asked.  
Kevanovic nodded, strumming a quick tune on the guitar, utterly focused. Gumball was impressed.  
"Yes I can." Kevanovic answered. "That's why I'm joining the music club. Since you don't have a club, you wanna tag along?"  
"I could, but I can't play." Gumball said.  
Kevanovic shrugged. "Ah, alright then." He put his headset over his head and walked to the school,strumming to a Punk Rock solo as he did.  
"Right, see you later." Gumball said.

A surprisingly short time later, Kevanovic walked back outside, meeting a surprised Gumball on the steps in front of the school.  
"Wait, didn't you just go join the music club?" Gumball asked.  
Kevanovic frowned, then sighed. "I did, but no one appreciates Punk Rock." He thought for moment. "Or my hair. Or my skill. Or maybe Billy Talent and Muzika Poludelih just don't cross over well enough." He picked out a notepad and a pen from his pocket and started crossing out names on his pad. "Nope, Atheist Rap no, Young Canadians no, The Creepshow, definitely not." He muttered as he continued to cross out names.  
"You listen to punk music?" Gumball asked, knowing the answer.  
Kevanovic nodded. "Canadaian and Yugoslav only." He pulled his guitar off his back and started tuning it. "Man, no one like punk music, I'm telling you. They think it's all trash and no creativity." He scoffed. "Like today's pop music is any better."  
Gumball laughed. "I know, dude. It's pathetic."  
"I'm glad you see my point." Kevanovic said, his trademark mischevious smile returning to his face. "Now how about I play some guitar instrumentals of my favorite songs for you?"  
Gumball grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. "Go for it."

Noon came around faster than Gumball or Kevanovic realized. Kevanovic had played and sang his heart out with his guitar, and now his hair and shirt were soaked in his sweat.  
"Dude, you're fantastic." Gumball said.  
Kevanovic's beaming smile said more than words could. "That means a lot to me, pal." He stuck out his fist, and Gumball bumped it with his own.  
"Say, when we both get home, how about we duel it out on BlackCrashers VI? I'll send you an invite when I set it up." Kevanovic said.  
"On the Vstation? I'm joining you for sure!" Gumball said.  
"Great! I'll see you online in about..." Kevanovic pulled his mobile from his pocket. "...a hour or two?"  
"I'll be there." Gumball promised.

**End of C8. Hope you guys are liking this story! R&R please! Mnogo vam hvala!**


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting The Hostel

**Ooh, last chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Visiting The Hostel.**

Gumball's face tightened as he furiously flicked the control stick on his controller. BlackCrashers VI was hard enough, but with Kevanovic easily schooling him, he felt like he was an amateur in a world-class gaming competition.  
"500 points!" Kevanovic said over the online connection. The level ended and the scores tallied up.  
"250600 to 46755, I win again!" Kevanovic declared. "That's fourteen wins in a row!"  
Gumball sighed and rolled his eyes. Kevanovic was a gamer, a skater and a guitarist. At the current moment, Gumball was more interested in finding out what he couldn't do.  
"Best of 29?" Kevanovic challenged.  
Gumball quickly typed 'No' into the game.  
"Dude, you're just too good at this." Gumball said.  
Kevanovic probably shrugged, Gumball couldn't tell over the audio conversation they were having.  
"Hey, how about you and Darwin come over and visit me?" Kevanovic asked. "I could use company. I live at the new student hostel near the school."  
"Sure, we can do that." Gumball said. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Gumball and Darwin found the hostel quite easily. It was four floors, freshly painted white and shaped in a block-like letter U, circling a small walkway that winded through a field of grass in the middle.  
"Nice place." Darwin noted.  
A quiet strumming of an electric guitar caught their attention. Kevanovic was sitting on a wooden bench, changed into his usual clothes, his headset ever present over his head and his Fender in his hands as he struck a series of easy notes.  
"He plays the guitar?" Darwin asked.  
"Yep." Gumball nodded.  
Kevanovic paid no attention as the two of them walked up next to him.  
He stopped playing and set his guitar down.  
"Hey guys." He said. "Glad you could make it."  
"Where's you're room?" Gumball asked, pointing at the rooms on the upper floors.  
Kevanovic shrugged. "I'll show you, but you won't be too fond of it."

* * *

Turns out, Gumball wasn't fond of it.  
Kevanovic's room was a one room house with blue walls an air conditioner and a window that ran across one wall, covered by yellow curtains. An elevated bed sat at one side of the room, with a desk underneath it, a television, a phone and a laptop sat on it. A game system was connected to the televison.  
All of it would have been very nice if hadn't been so messy. Two blanket were draped over the side of the bed, papers, jeans and t-shirts scattered across the room and hanging in strange places. The remote for the game system was tangled among other cords that twisted in every direction but never untangled themselves. A skateboard was tucked under the bed, it's wheels sticking in the air. Papers and books crowded the table and spread onto the floor. Posters of Punk bands, motivational quotes and one that read: _I'm not racist, if I hate people, I hate them equally_, were plastered onto the walls and ceiling in awkward angles.  
"Yep, my prebivaliste." Kevanovic muttered, then realized he had said it in Serbian. "I mean, my residence."  
Gumball's jaw hung open. "Dude, I wish I could have a room of my own like this." He said. "But without the posters. And mom would never let me have a mess like this."  
Kevanovic chuckled. "This?! This is actually as clean as it can get with me! I was born to be messy."  
"Well that explains your locker." Gumball presumed.  
Kevanovic went inside his room and promptly tripped over one of his books.  
"Yep. Born messy." Kevanovic smirked, dusting himself off. He turned to his friends. "How about we go get a snack instead?"  
Gumball nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon, the three friends sat down outside the hostel. Gumball and Darwin had a bag of chips, while Kevanovic kept taking swings of soda.  
"So how long have you guys known each other?" Kevanovic asked.  
"All my life." Darwin said, nostalgic with memories of growing up with Gumball.  
"Yep. He sprouted legs just a few years ago." Gumball added. "Before that he was just a tiny goldfish."  
"Have you ever had the urge to eat him?" Kevanovic asked suddenly.  
Gumball nearly choked on a chip. "What?!" He asked in horror.  
Kevanovic raised his arms. "Sorry, just thinking out loud. Besides, you're a cat, he's a fish. Common misconception."  
Gumball sighed with relief. Kevanovic's mobile rang. He fumbled in his pocket and frowned.  
"Darn, more tutoring classes." He muttered. "And history, on top of it."  
"You don't like history?" Darwin asked.  
"I grew up in Serbia, of course I hate history, especially my history." Kevanovic muttered, the angry look in his eyes returning, just as it did whenever someone talked about his country.  
Gumball decided to change the topic.  
"So, we see you on monday then? Because me and Darwin have to get home soon." Kevanovic got up. He took another swing from his can of soda. "I guess." He said.  
Gumball and Darwin got up and started walking home, waving goodbye.

**END.**

**Yes, I know, abrupt end to the story. But it hasn't become as popular as I hoped and the whole story didn't seem to be going anywhere. Plus, Kevanovic was becoming to much of a mary-stu in my opinion. But never fear, I'll be back, with better ideas, but I have to concentrate on other things for a while. Thank you.**

**Also, if you're reading this 5 months down the road, it's always recommended that you review. Be advice or anything I don't mind. **

**_DBBK_**


End file.
